hypotheticalhurricaneswiki2fandomcom-20200214-history
2025 Pacific typhoon season
WARNING: WHEN THIS PAGE IS FINISHED, SOME WEB BROWSERS MAY HAVE EXTREME DIFFICULTY VIEWING THIS PAGE. The 2025 Pacific typhoon season has no official bounds; it ran year-round across 2025, but most tropical cyclones tend to form in the northwestern Pacific Ocean between June and December, dates that conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the northwestern Pacific Ocean. The scope of this article is limited to the portion of the Pacific Ocean north of the equator and west of the International Date Line. Storms that form east of the Date Line and north of the equator are called hurricanes. Tropical storms forming across the entire Western Pacific basin were assigned a name by the Japan Meteorological Agency or the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC). Tropical depressions in this basin monitored by the JTWC have the "W" suffix added to their number. Tropical depressions that enter or form in the Philippine area of responsibility are assigned a name by the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA), often resulting in one storm having two names. Overall, the 2025 Pacific typhoon season was the most active tropical cyclone season in recorded history, with 500 storms forming. It had already beaten the previous record of 52 depressions set in 1964 by early February. List of storms Typhoon Damrey Typhoon Haikui (Auring) Tropical Storm Kirogi (Bising) Typhoon Kai-tak (Crising) Tropical Storm Tembin Severe Tropical Storm Bolaven (Dante) Severe Tropical Storm Sanba (Emong) Typhoon Jelawat (Fabian) Tropical Depression 09W Tropical Storm Ewiniar Typhoon Maliksi (Gorio) Severe Tropical Storm Gaemi (Huaning) Typhoon Prapiroon (Isang) Tropical Depression Jolina Typhoon Maria (Kiko) Tropical Storm Son-Tinh Severe Tropical Storm Bopha (Labuyo) Tropical Storm Wukong (Maring) Tropical Storm Sonamu Tropical Storm Shanshan Severe Tropical Storm Yagi (Nando) Typhoon Leepi (Odette) Typhoon Bebinca (Paolo) Typhoon Rumbia (Quedan) Typhoon Soulik Typhoon Cimaron (Ramil) Typhoon Jebi (Santi) Tropical Storm Mangkhut Severe Tropical Storm Utor (Tino) CMA Tropical Depression Tropical Storm Trami (Urduja) Typhoon Kong-rey (Vinta) Typhoon Yutu (Wilma) Typhoon Toraji (Yolanda) Typhoon Man-yi Typhoon Usagi Typhoon Pabuk (Zoraida) Typhoon Wutip Tropical Storm Sepat Tropical Storm Fitow Tropical Depression 39W (Alamid) Severe Tropical Storm Danas (Bruno) Tropical Storm Nari (Conching) Typhoon Wipha (Dolor) Typhoon Francisco (Ernie) Typhoon Lekima Typhoon Krosa Typhoon Haiyan Typhoon Podul Typhoon Lingling (Florante) Typhoon Kajiki Typhoon Faxai Tropical Storm Peipah Tropical Storm Tapah (Gerardo) Severe Tropical Storm Mitag Typhoon Hagibis (Hernan) Severe Tropical Storm Rammasun Typhoon Matmo (Isko) Typhoon Halong (Jerome) Tropical Depression 59W Tropical Storm Nakri Typhoon Fengshen Typhoon Kalmaegi Typhoon Fung-wong Typhoon Kanmuri Tropical Storm Phanfone Tropical Storm Vongfong Typhoon Nuri Severe Tropical Storm Sinlaku Typhoon Hagupit Typhoon Jangmi Typhoon Mekkhala Typhoon Higos Typhoon Bavi Typhoon Maysak Typhoon Haishen Typhoon Noul Typhoon Dolphin Typhoon Kujira Tropical Storm Chan-hom Severe Tropical Storm Linfa Severe Tropical Storm Nangka CMA Tropical Depression HKO Tropical Depression Tropical Depression 82W Typhoon Molave Typhoon Goni Tropical Storm Atsani Tropical Storm Etau Tropical Storm Vamco Severe Tropical Storm Krovanh Severe Tropical Storm Dujuan Severe Tropical Storm Mujigae Typhoon Choi-wan Typhoon Koppu Typhoon Champi Typhoon In-fa Typhoon Melor Typhoon Nepartak Typhoon Lupit Typhoon Mirinae Typhoon Nida Typhoon Omais Tropical Storm Conson Tropical Storm Chanthu Typhoon Dianmu Typhoon Mindulle Severe Tropical Storm Lionrock Severe Tropical Storm Kompasu Severe Tropical Storm Namtheun Severe Tropical Storm Malou Tropical Depression 109W Typhoon Meranti Tropical Storm Rai Tropical Storm Malakas Tropical Storm Megi Tropical Storm Chaba Tropical Storm Aere Typhoon Songda Typhoon Sarika Typhoon Haima Typhoon Meari Tropical Storm Ma-on Tropical Storm Tokage Tropical Storm Nock-ten Severe Tropical Storm Muifa Typhoon Merbok Typhoon Nanmadol Typhoon Talas Typhoon Noru Severe Tropical Storm Kulap Tropical Depression 129W Severe Tropical Storm Roke Severe Tropical Storm Sonca Severe Tropical Storm Nesat Typhoon Haitang Typhoon Nalgae Tropical Storm Banyan Typhoon Hato Typhoon Pakhar Typhoon Sanvu Typhoon Mawar Typhoon Guchol Typhoon Talim Typhoon Doksuri Typhoon Khanun Tropical Storm Vicente Typhoon Saola Typhoon Vamei Typhoon Chataan Typhoon Rusa Typhoon Pongsona Typhoon Imbudo Typhoon Maemi Typhoon Sudal Typhoon Rananim Typhoon Matsa Typhoon Nabi Typhoon Longwang Typhoon Chanchu Typhoon Bilis Typhoon Saomai Severe Tropical Storm Xangsane Severe Tropical Storm Durian Tropical Storm Morakot Tropical Depression 163W Tropical Storm Ketsana Tropical Storm Parma Typhoon Fanapi Severe Tropical Storm Washi Tropical Storm 169W Tropical Storm 170W Typhoon Hanuman Typhoon Kodo Typhoon Yanyan Typhoon Tingting Tropical Storm Ann Typhoon Bart Typhoon Cam Typhoon Dan Typhoon Eve Typhoon Frankie Tropical Storm Gloria Typhoon Herb Severe Tropical Storm Ian Severe Tropical Storm Joy Severe Tropical Storm Kirk Severe Tropical Storm Lisa Tropical Storm Marty Typhoon Niki Typhoon Orson Typhoon Piper Typhoon Rick Typhoon Sally Tropical Storm Tom Typhoon Violet Typhoon Willie Severe Tropical Storm Yates Typhoon Zane Tropical Storm Abel Tropical Storm Beth Severe Tropical Storm Carlo Typhoon Dale Tropical Storm Ernie Tropical Storm Fern Tropical Storm Greg Tropical Storm Hannah Typhoon Isa Typhoon Jimmy Typhoon Kelly Typhoon Levi Typhoon Marie Typhoon Nestor Typhoon Opal Typhoon Peter Typhoon Rosie Typhoon Scott Tropical Storm Tina Tropical Storm Victor Typhoon Winnie Typhoon Yule Typhoon Zita Tropical Depression 220W Typhoon Amber Typhoon Bing Typhoon Cass Severe Tropical Storm David Severe Tropical Storm Ella Tropical Storm Fritz Typhoon Ginger Typhoon Hank Typhoon Ivan Typhoon Joan Typhoon Keith Typhoon Linda Typhoon Mort Typhoon Nichole Typhoon Otto Typhoon Penny Typhoon Rex Typhoon Stella Severe Tropical Storm Todd Severe Tropical Storm Vicki Severe Tropical Storm Waldo Typhoon Yanni Typhoon Zeb Typhoon Alex Typhoon Babs Typhoon Chip Tropical Depression 247W Severe Tropical Storm Dawn Tropical Depression 249W Severe Tropical Storm Elvis Tropical Depression 251W Typhoon Faith Typhoon Gil Typhoon Hilda Tropical Storm Iris Typhoon Jacob Tropical Storm Kate Tropical Storm Leo Typhoon Maggie Typhoon Neil Typhoon Olga Severe Tropical Storm Paul Severe Tropical Storm Rachel Typhoon Sam Tropical Depression 265W Typhoon Tanya Severe Tropical Storm Virgil Tropical Storm Wendy Tropical Storm York Typhoon Zia Typhoon Alfa Typhoon Bravo Severe Tropical Storm Charlie Typhoon Delta Typhoon Echo Typhoon Foxtrot Typhoon Golf Typhoon Hotel Typhoon India Typhoon Juliett Typhoon Kilo Typhoon Lima Typhoon Mike Tropical Storm November Tropical Storm Oscar Tropical Storm Papa Typhoon Quebec Typhoon Romeo Typhoon Sierra Typhoon Tango